


Zip

by MistressofMimics



Category: Neopets
Genre: Complete, Fear, Female POV, Friendship, Gen, Graveyards & Catacombs, Headcanon, Inspiration, International Fanworks Day 2021, Male-Female Friendship, Neopets: The Darkest Faerie (2005), One Shot, thalassophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28950081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressofMimics/pseuds/MistressofMimics
Summary: Roberta wasn't afraid of heights, but she was afraid of deep water.
Relationships: Tormund "Tor" Ellis & Roberta of Brightvale (Neopets)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Zip

Roberta gulped as she stood on the edge of the jagged, grass and tree-lined, cliff. Thanks to flying Solarin, she wasn't scared of heights. Deep water, however, was a different matter and far below the turbulent waters of the Meridell channel crashed against the rocks. Spanning the channel was a thick zipline that ended at the small, equally jagged, promontory which held the entrance to the long abandoned Meridell Catacombs, which'd been dug deep into the cliffs.

"Tor, I-I don't think I can do this. What if I accidentally let go? Solarin isn't here, if I let go...," The violet eyed, blue skinned Acara trailed off as she turned to her newest friend.   
The yellow furred and eyed Lupe knight put his hands on his hips. "I may not have known you for long, Roberta, but I know you're strong enough that you're not going to let go. You may not have Solarin but I'll be right behind you. You can do this!"

Maybe if she used a Wind mote to push her along she'd make it? She backed away from the edge, took out her wand, equipped a Wind mote and cast a full strength burst. A little cyclone, filled with flickering bolts of blue lightning, formed around her, whipping her wavy black hair into her face. After a deep breath, she tucked her wand away, ran at the zipline and jumped, wrapping her hands around it. Salt sprayed wind pulled the half-exhilarated/half-terrified scream from her lips as she hurtled over the foaming waves toward the grass on the channel's far side. When she reached the promontory, she let go just before the line ended and rolled onto the grass before the Catacombs' entrance, panting and wide-eyed. A few seconds later, there was a heavier thud as Tor, weighted down with his armour, shield and sword, landed behind her.

With a disbelieving laugh, she muttered. "I did it." Then louder, in defiance of the Purple Clouds swirling above, she shouted, "I did it! Tor, I did it!"

"Yeah, you did great, Berta. Oh, hey, look at this, the Juppies have grown back and the Neopoint Grass."

"You've been here before?" Roberta wondered as she got up and followed Tor to the right side of the ledge, which length and width wise was barely big enough to have held two Kacheeks with them already on it. In the shadow of a boulder was a clump of golden grass that seemed to sparkle subtly. She didn't know if it was true but she'd heard that those clumps, which were supposedly scattered across all Neopia, were blessed by a mysterious Faerie to help anyone in need of Neopoints.

"Uh, yeah." Tor scratched at his ear and scuffed a paw across the grass. "I bought a map when I first became a Squire and it said there was a treasure in the Catacombs, I got here and I, uh, I freaked out because of the weird noises. I jumped over to that lower ledge across from us, cut onto the path and high-tailed it back to Meridell. I figured that I'd rather deal with a bunch of stinking clogs, Slorgs and Tentacles than undead things and come back later. Although, to be fair I didn't know how to equip a mote then."

An eerie wavering moan suddenly floated out of the entrance to the Catacombs. Instinctively, she whipped out her wand and put her back to the water, expecting something to shamble out of the darkness and attack them. Nothing happened, she and Tor held their breath, what felt like an eternity later there was still nothing.

"You helped me cross the zipline and now I can deflect the spells of any undead Wizards we meet. We can get the skull of a powerful Wizard for Mistress Morag and find your treasure in one go. Together."

Tor smiled at her, "Together. Let's go kick some undead butt."

With a Lava mote on his sword and a Wind mote on his shield, Tor stepped in front of her and crept toward the weathered red-brick and timber entrance. She stayed behind him as they descended the marble stairs into the musty dank of the Catacombs.

In the end, it'd been a fruitful trip. Not only had they started conquering some fears, they'd also scored not only the Wizard's skull and Tor's treasure, a Golden Neg and 500 Neopoints, but also an eight leaved clover from a secluded patch deep in the Catacombs.


End file.
